The goal of this program is to develop lower-cost, higher quality technology for hip prosthesis than currently available. The key issues to be addressed are: a) developing a unique processing method for fabricating femoral stem material leading to significant improvement in fatigue strength after porous coating, b) near-net shape fabrication of a modular hip prosthesis to reduce machining and eliminate material waste, thus leading to cost reduction. The methodology to be used involves the application of a novel high pressure quasi-isostatic, rapid consolidation process leading to ultrafine grained microstructure with resultant mechanical and corrosion property improvements. Porous coating of this degradation resistant higher strength femoral stem material will result in fulfilling a key need in cementless affixation of implants. This research has the potential to develop a significant improvement in fatigue performance of porous coated hip implants while lowering manufacturing costs. Phase III will involve setting up a manufacturing facility to commercialize this product.